


I'd be Home with You

by bi0matrix



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I am so sorry, this is uneditted and dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0matrix/pseuds/bi0matrix
Summary: Prompt:“Detective,” she begins. I cannot help but laugh quietly. Even in private moments like these Ava is always professional.“I told you, you can use—““I love you.”---------------Lmao this is now a collection of prompts of either my MC and Unit Bravo or prompts y'all suggest. Requests are open in the comments and such :)
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I have no explanation for this other than I love Ava and I love sweatshirts. And if that is gay, sue me. I also apologize for any grammatical errors, this has not been beta'd.

It’s been several months since the Murphy incident. Several months since Kjona has been flung into the hidden world of supernatural beings and the Agency. Unit Bravo has been assigned to Wayhaven indefinitely, moving their base of operations to the Warehouse deep in the woods. During the quick tour with her mother, Kjona spied a massive personal library, supplied by Nat and Ava. It’s only been now that she is able to explore the shelves a little. The undercover mission at the carnival is coming up fast, but today is in a bit of a lull, and Kjona is taking the opportunity to enjoy herself a little. 

The library shelves span a wide room in the Warehouse, the shelves reaching the high ceiling. A seating area with worn, leather sofas and chairs, as well as a few desks adorn the middle of the library. Nat, of course, allowed Kjona to visit the library as she wished, pleased to share the space with more than just the brooding leader of their team. 

Their team.

It’s still odd to Kjona, she never would’ve thought she would’ve ended up in a team full of vampires. And yet here she is. Her sitting on a sofa while Nat lounges in a chair beside her is just proof of that. 

Kjona clutches a worn copy of _Frankenstein_ as she relaxes into the sofa’s worn leather. Music softly permeates through the air from the bluetooth stereo on the heavy coffee table in the middle of the room. Nat, forever terrible with technology, was delighted that Kjona paired her phone to the speakers, requesting her to play some music. 

_“Babe_   
_There is something tragic about you_   
_Something so magic about you_   
_Don’t you agree?”_

“It’s freezing in here,” Kjona pipes up after a while, shivering as the cold air seeps through her shirt. Nat looks up from her book, the title in a language Kjona doesn’t recognize.

“It is a bit cold in here,” Nat admits. She places a finger on the page she is reading and briefly closes the book. “You can wear the sweater over there if you want,” she gestures to a bluish-grey sweatshirt hanging by its hood on a coatrack by the doors. Kjona eagerly springs from the couch and pulls the sweatshirt from the hook, tugging it over her head. The scent of someone else immediately washes over her. It’s difficult to pin down, but the crisp scent reminds her of the air after a rain shower, clean and light. 

“Thanks, I needed this,” Kjona pulls up the long sleeves pooling past her hands to grab her book as she sits back down on the couch. She looks down at the white Agency logo on the left breast of the sweater.

“Of course, it’s Ava’s, but she rarely uses it so I don’t think she’ll mind,” Nat smiles and opens her book again. Kjona stares at her for a few moments, heat building at the tips of her ears. It’s an innocent act, wearing someone else’s sweater, but anything involving the brooding vampire makes Kjona’s skin warm. It’s almost infuriating how Ava affects the detective without even trying. Usually, the detective is calm, stoic, and albeit a little sarcastic. But when she is around Ava, she melts into a little babbling puddle. It’s frustrating.  
Kjona shakes her head, and returns to her book, feeling cozier than before. 

_“Babe_   
_There is something wretched about this_   
_Something so precious about this_   
_Where to begin?”_

The detective looses track of time, enraptured by the novel and giving in to the soft blanket of music around her. She doesn’t even notice Nat getting a text and quietly leaving the library. After a time, Kjona kicks her shoes off and tucks her feet under her, leaning into the sofa’s arm. 

  
~~~~

  
Ava sighs as she opens one of the mahogany doors to the library. The thought of the strange sickness affecting both supernaturals and humans looming over her head. She and Agent Barbas have been talking about it over the past hour, agreeing that she and Kjona will be the ones to scope out the carnival later in the week. The thought of the detective makes her fingers tingle a little. _You really do look beautiful_ , the detective said to her as she was bleeding out in the abandoned warehouse. It’s been playing in her head like a broken record for months. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, only chalking it down to Kjona losing a lot of blood then. But the thought of something else makes her heart flutter, something she quickly stamps down as she enters the library. 

Her mouth goes dry as she spots the detective huddled on one of the sofas, book in her hand. 

In _her_ sweater.

It’s far too big for Kjona. The grey fabric pooling at her wrists and waist, her form hidden in the sweater. 

Ava’s jaw clenches as a strange warmth spreads from her chest at the sight. 

“Detective,” her mouth moves before she processes it. Kjona yelps in surprise, the book tumbling out of her hand.

“Fuck! Ava, don’t sneak up on me like that!” grey eyes fly to the vampire’s form. Ava can hear Kjona’s heart drum from where she stands at the mouth of the library. Its sensation is welcoming to her, beating against her eardrums. 

“I did not sneak up on you,” Ava replies and moves further into the library. She walks to one of the desks, pulling a small novel out of one of the drawers. 

_“We’ll lay here for years or for hours_   
_Thrown here or found, to freeze or to thaw_   
_So long, we’d become the flowers”_

“Yeah, well, warn me a little next time,” Kjona huffs and picks the book up from the floor. “What are you doing here, anyway?” 

“I wanted to read a little,” Ava says simply and moves toward the sitting area. 

“Right, you can sit next to me,” the detective blurts. “I, em, mean if you want to…that is.” _Stop talking_. Kjona sinks farther into the couch, wishing the leather would swallow her whole. Why would Ava want to sit next to her? There were plenty of sofas and desks where the vampire could sprawl out. 

The corners of Ava’s lips twitch upward slightly before wordlessly joining Kjona on the sofa, sitting on the opposite end. Kjona peaks over her book at the vampire, watching as she opens the small book to a page. Even relaxing, Ava’s movements are rigid and calculated. The detective can’t help but let her eyes wander over Ava’s form. Her arm is crossed over her chest, her hand resting on her other arm holding her book. Kjona’s grey eyes linger on Ava’s bicep, faintly remembering the vampire cradling her as she bled out months ago. She idly wonders if it would feel the same now, surprisingly soft and gentle.

“Something wrong, detective?” Ava’s icy green eyes meet her grey ones. 

“Oh, no, I was just thinking,” Kjona says quickly. “About this book.” She weakly holds up her copy of Frankenstein. 

“I see,” Ava smirks. Her eyes briefly cast downward. “And I see you have found my old sweatshirt.”

“Nat, said I could borrow it. I was cold,” Kjona replies. “Do you want it back?”

Ava shakes her head before turning back to her book.

“It suits you.” 

_It suits you?_

Kjona has to hide her flushed face behind her book, praying the vampire doesn’t say anything about her rapidly beating heart. After a moment, the detective coughs and tries to turn her attention back to her book, finding it a little difficult with the Ava a few feet from her. 

Ava feels her shoulders begin to relax in Kjona’s presence. The music coming from the speakers on the table is quiet enough to allow Ava to read without concentrating. She hates to admit it, but the more she finds herself in the human’s presence, the more she craves it. She had to stop herself from smiling at Kjona’s outburst earlier. Since when as she been so smitten with someone? A human no less? She hopes it’s just a phase, it has been a while since she’s _been_ with anyone. Meeting a new person is bound to spark some interest. It doesn’t hurt that said person is attractive. 

Deep, shallow breaths, bring Ava from her thoughts. She glances at the detective, finding her asleep, her head resting on the sofa’s arm. She is curled tightly in a ball, her book weakly grasped in one hand. 

Ava takes her time in letting her gaze wash over Kjona. Her blond, curly locks are stark against the deep leather of the sofa. The back and sides of her head are faded down, leaving her curls to coil from the top of her head. She remembers pushing those curls out of Kjona’s face, shivering at the thought. 

Kjona’s form tightens, her hands twitching as she sleeps. Her brows turn downward, as if remembering something unpleasant. The book in her grasp wavers in her trembling hand before falling to the ground with a loud thump. The detective bursts awake, grey eyes wide in panic. A gasp escapes her throat as she comes to. She glances wildly around the room, disoriented from the dream before landing her eyes on Ava.

“Ava?” she croaks, voice a little unsteady. She glances wearily at the vampire, the effects of sleep still heavy on her mind.

“I’m here,” the words leave her lips automatically as she sets her book down, giving the detective her full attention. 

“Sorry,” Kjona rubs a hand over her face. “I was having a nightmare.”

No one has to ask what it was about, it seems obvious enough. 

Ava looks at Kjona, concern softening her emerald eyes. The detective’s eyes are still murky with fatigue, signs of bags under her eyes darken under her lightly tanned skin. It looks like these nightmares are more common that she thought. 

“Go back to sleep,” Ava says with a surprising about of care. “I’ll be here.”

Kjona looks weary to fall asleep again, afraid the nightmare would come back. Ava reaches for her book again, turning her gaze away from the detective. When she does, she feels a heavy warmth on her lap. Her gaze snaps downward, taking in the detective’s head settling on her lap. She fights the heat rising on the back of her neck. 

Before Ava can help it, Ava’s hand moves on its own volition. Fingers move lightly over Kjona’s shoulder, before moving to the gnarled scar on her neck. It’s incredibly faint, but not even the Agency could completely erase the scar. Kjona shivers as she feels fingers lightly brush over her, keeping her eyes closed. 

“What are you reading?” she mutters.

“It’s a French novel,” Ava responds, keeping her answers short in fear of saying something more. 

“Could you read it to me?” her question is soft, Ava only picking it up because of her enhanced senses. 

“You don’t understand French, if I remember correctly. I do not see the point —“

“Just read it, dumbass,” Kjona interrupts her. Ava balks at the quick insult, biting back a remark. Shaking it off, she sighs and resumes reading where she left off, aloud. Kjona nestles further into the vampire. _She is so warm_. Ava’s fingers continue their silent exploration of the detective’s neck and jawline.

_“After the raven has had his say_   
_I’d be home with you, I’d be home with you.”_

Kjona willingly gives in to sleep. 

Ava doesn’t stop reading as she senses the detective fall into a slumber.

Not even when Farah peaks in, grinning madly. 


	2. Snowballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Elliecantswim !
> 
> I apologize in advance if Farah is too ooc, I have not played her route yet in book 2 I'm still recovering from the pure ecstasy my heart felt from playing Nat's after Ava's seven gates of angst. 
> 
> This is part one of two!
> 
> Prompt: The first "I love you."

_"I've been looking for love in the distance_   
_Down the sidewalks of cities I visit_   
_Up the coast looking for something different_   
_All along you were there but I missed it_   
_I don't know what it is_   
_But I feel good about this."_

It’s winter in Wayhaven, fresh snow blankets the Warehouse and the forest nestled around it. Farah has insisted that we go outside to trample around, practically pleading to me with her amber eyes. How could I possibly say no? The rest of Unit Bravo seemed adamant about the two of us going outside while they stayed behind, most likely relieved that the youngest vampire would be occupied for a few hours while they filled out paperwork.

“Come on!” Farah tugs on my hand as we jog into the outdoors, a cold breeze wizzing past my face.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” I chuckle. “You know the snow isn’t going anywhere, Farah.” I tighten the scarf around my neck with my free hand to block out the cold. Farah lets go of my hand to reach into a nearby snowbank, the gloves I gave her as a gift shielding her sensitive skin. A grin splits across her face and her eyes are bright. It’s difficult to resist such a contagious smile, warmth blooming from my chest. 

“I know,” Farah sighs. “But we’ve moved around so much in the past I’ve barely had the chance to enjoy it.”

She stands up with a pile of snow in her hands as she tries to press it into a ball.

“You mentioned a while ago that Unit Bravo went to Alaska,” I say. Farah nods.

“Yeah, we were a little busy chasing Murphy, then.”

I can’t tell if the shiver I suppress is from the stiff breeze that passes through or the mention of the crazed vampire. I quickly shake my head. Farah, ever observant, picks this up and casts a worried glance my way.

“Have you ever made a snowball?” I ask suddenly, trying to change the subject. Farah’s eyes brighten as they look up to meet mine. Relief spreads across my face as her worry washes away, giving way to something more bubbling in my chest.

“I tried once but I think I just pressed it into ice,” she admits with a giggle. I laugh along with her, my eyes crinkling at the edges. I reach down into the snowbank and scoop up some snow. 

“The trick is to press it just enough so that the snow holds together,” I focus on pressing the snow. I hold up a snowball in front of Farah only to find her already staring at me, amber eyes soft.

“What?” I feel my cheeks warm despite the cold. Farah’s grin turns into a soft smile.

“You have such a cute face when you’re concentrating,” she tells me, her New Orleans drawl morphing her voice into a tune that I have come to love. The bubbling sensation threatens to burst through my chest. It’s been getting harder and harder to deny my feelings for Farah. The way she blindly throws her way into our relationship is endearing. There is no hesitance in her attraction towards me, something that for sure shocked me in the beginning. But, over time, it has become something I crave, something I deeply desire from the woman in front of me. 

_Is this love? She makes it feel so easy._

She steps closer to me, tilting her chin upward to meet my gaze. Farah opens her mouth as if to say something, beckoning me to lean forward. I do so, eyes fixed on her parted lips.

Instead, she snatches the snowball from my hand and slams it into my coat.

“Farah!” I yelp as I stumble, the snow seeping through my scarf. The cheeky vampire is already several feet away from me, laughing mirthfully. “That was cheating!”

“All is fair in love and war,” Farah quips. My heart skips a beat, Farah smirking most likely hearing it. “Bet you can’t hit me, Detective.”

I scoff playfully, my competitive side taking over. Farah throws another snowball, the projectile narrowly missing my head, as I duck down to grab more snow. Farah toys with me as I chuck snowballs at her, dodging last minute. 

“You’re so cute when you get all worked up!” Farah laughs as I get a little frustrated. Her form is just a blur in the snowy landscape. 

“Eh, I thought I could predict where you’ll be, but I guess not,” I admit. My breath is a little heavy and my arm is a bit sore. I shake my shoulder a bit, trying to work out the growing ache. There is a gentle breeze beside me as Farah practically materializes at my side. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” she jokes, looking up at me. I chuckle with her, despite the growing flush on my face. I gaze down at her fondly, taking her beautiful eyes and the way snowflakes become trapped in the tight coils of her hair. _Beautiful_.

“We should go inside.” Before I can help it, I plant a light kiss on her forehead and move toward the Warehouse. I walk a few passes, expecting Farah to follow closely behind, and turn back to her. She stands, a little stiff, in the snow just staring at me. The snow around us seems to magnify the silence between us, encasing us in our own little bubble. 

“Farah?” I shatter the silence. Amber eyes blink out of their reverie.

Before I can register what happens next, I find myself blindsided by the short vampire as she speeds up to me. My boots slip on the ice underneath us from Farah’s force and we tumble in a heap of limps in the snow. Farah lands on my chest, her floppy hat tickling my chin. She pushes herself on her hands so she is hovering over me, looking me over and bumbling an apology that is cut off by my sheer laughter. 

Her own laugh joins mine as we lay in the snow. 

“Hey,” she says above me as our laughter subside. My eyes meet hers again, her hair perfectly framing her darkened skin. She is grinning again, the smile reaching her eyes and I feel my heart beat wildly in my chest. 

I wait for what she has to say next, my voice lost in the bubbling sensation in my throat.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of other prompts if y'all wanna read more :)


	3. Happy Brithday, Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the first "I love you prompt"
> 
> A little belated birthday themed story for Agent Angst Du Mortain. 
> 
> I still can't believe she left my detective unkissed at the carnival this is a sin. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm still taking prompt requests uwu.

_"We should just kiss like real people do."  
_

**_Where are you?_ **

My phone buzzes in my hands as I get a text from Ava. 

**I’m at the docks**. I text back, catching my bottom lip nervously between my teeth. 

**Want to join me?**

The read receipt immediately pops up after I send it. My eyes are glued to the ellipses floating on Ava’s end. The infuriating bubble stays on my screen for an uncomfortable amount of time. I swallow thickly, prepared for the broody vampire to say no or to say something along the lines of her being busy.

**_Yes. I will be there shortly._ **

Relief hums throughout my body, my shoulders releasing the tight tension. I shove my phone back into my jacket and lean back on my hands, swinging my legs as they dangle over the edge of the docks. It won’t be long now before Ava gets here, despite not being as fast as Farah, it’ll only take her a few minutes. 

Dusk has always been one of my favorite times of the day in Wayhaven. Various purples and oranges blaze across the sky and reflect on the ocean’s surface lapping against the docks. The spring weather from today decided to stay for the evening, adding to the peaceful quiet. Unfortunately, the storming thoughts in my head are the exact opposite of the sunset. It’s not often I find myself unsure about things, people included. I've always thought I could figure someone out, whether through intimidation or whatever rare charm I could muster up in that moment. 

At least, I thought so until I met a certain grumpy vampire. 

Even the thought of her sends my heart racing, my skin warming like some doe-eyed teenager's. I used to take pride in my sarcasm and quick-wit, but a soft stare from Ava is enough to quell a sharp comment in my throat. It feels infuriatingly _good_. 

It’s hard to ignore the chemistry between the two of us, as much as Ava tries to ignore it at times. She can be so hot and cold. One moment she is soft, all rigid lines relaxed as she leans in to kiss me. The next, she reverts back to how she was during the carnival case. It’s opposing moments like that that makes me question what’s going on between us. _Are we together?_ I mean, looking at it in a physical sense, perhaps. She has kissed me enough times to think so. And there was that one drunken night we couldn’t get enough of each other. And then there was _that_ night when we were sober and couldn’t get enough of each other. But Ava never brings up what happened then nor does she give any indication that she wants to put a label to what we are. And usually it wouldn’t bother me. _I can do casual, usually. But, why not now?_

 _Maybe because you love her,_ a thought catches my attention. The realization of falling in love with Ava is not knew, but has been following me for the past few months.

I groan in frustration and squeeze my temples between the heels of my hands as if trying to contain the thoughts of Ava threatening to spill.

“Something wrong, Detective?” an accented voice inquires. _Speak of the Devil._

I whip my head around to see Ava approaching, her grey bomber jacket open, exposing a simple grey shirt and dark combat trousers. Her blonde hair is pulled back in her usual tight bun, with the exception of a stray hair flying loose near her face. 

“Oh, nothing,” I try to laugh it off. “I was just thinking…about work.”

“Is there something wrong at the station?” she asks. Her heavy footsteps faltering as she stands beside me. 

“Not really, just Douglas being Douglas,” I quip. It’s not exactly a lie, the boy still fawns over me despite Ava’s withering glares. I peer up at said vampire, her icy green eyes staring at me carefully. I pat the empty space next to me, inviting her to sit down. 

“I see,” is all she says as she sits beside me, her long legs dangling over the edge of the docks. Our thighs barely brush, but I can feel warmth spreading over my side. If I was so inclined, just a slight tilt and I could rest my head on her broad shoulder. I shift a little, trying to quell the thought of being closer to her and in the process bump my other thigh against a small rectangular box resting near me. I quickly glance at the box, almost forgetting that it’s there, the reason why I asked Ava to come to the docks in the first place. My heart picks up nervously, my courage suddenly dissipating. 

“The sunset is beautiful here,” Ava either doesn’t notice or ignores my sudden stage-fright. Her gaze is fixed on the setting sun, it’s low enough on the horizon where it doesn’t hurt to stare at it. Its decent darkens the sky, giving way to the blue of night. 

“It is,” my voice is surprisingly calm. My attention is fixed on her profile. Her countenance is soft, almost relaxed as she takes in the peace. Her pale skin glows in the dying light, softening her hard lines even further. 

“What are you thinking about?” she probes. 

“Nothing,” I say too quickly. Ava almost scoffs, but holds back a sharp reply. Instead, she turns to me, her icy green eyes melting into a soft emerald. 

“It cannot simply be nothing, not with your heart beating so fast,” she says. My cheeks grow hotly, my nervousness momentarily replaced with embarrassment. 

“It’s impossible to hide something from vampires, huh.”

“I assumed you grew accustomed to this already,” she smirks. Silence stretches between us as Ava waits for me to say something. Her brows furrow and there is a slight frown pulling her lips downward as she straightens her back. Worry flashes across her face as she reaches to lace her fingers with mine. Her palms are calloused by time, almost abrasive against my skin.

“It’s nothing really,” I stall as my heart beats loudly in my ear. “I just…”

_Why is it so hard?_

“Is there something you want to tell me?” she asks with a surprising amount of care. I nod.

“Kind of,” my free hand moves on its own volition and reaches for the small box beside me. I hold it out to Ava, who’s eyes immediately dart to it. The box is a little larger than my hand and encased in green wrapping paper. Ava looks down at it in confusion, before meeting my gaze again.

“It’s for you,” I say quietly. She pulls her hand away from me to take the box, gently cradling it in both her hands. One of her eyebrows quirks upward in question as she inspects it, gently tilting the box. “It’s a gift for you,” my voice comes back a little. 

“I see,” she murmurs. “For what?”

I blink at her, a little surprise etched on my face. Does she really not remember? 

“For your birthday,” I clarify. Ava’s mask is not enough to hide the surprise on her face. Her eyes widen a fraction.

“My what?” 

I laugh nervously at the vampire. “You know for someone as smart as you, I would’ve thought you’d know that people usually receive gifts on their birthday.” I wring my hands nervously, feeling a little nervous about the idea of giving her a gift. 

“I know you’ve had a lot of birthdays,” over 900 apparently. “And you’re probably over them, but I thought… I don’t know…I’d get you something.” I swallow thickly, hyper-aware of the vulnerability seeping into my bones.

Ava’s eyes snap to mine, again. The edges of her lips twitching into a gentle smile. “You didn’t have to, Detective.”

“I wanted to,” I manage to say firmly. She chuckles, relenting a little.

“Well, thank you. I must say it has been a while since I’ve received a gift, much less celebrated my birthday.” She begins to unwrap the gift.

“When was the last time you got a birthday gift?” I ask. Ava breathes in sharply, her eyes darting to the side briefly in thought.

“About a hundred years, I believe,” she replies casually.

_Wow, no pressure or anything._

“It’s not much,” I say nervously. “It’s just a personal gift, I wanted to give to you.” She lifts the top of the box and pulls out a small case inside. She holds up a small sunglasses case. It’s black faux-leather is soft to the touch, “Du Mortain” engraved in small gold letters on the front.

“Thank you, this is a useful gift,” Ava says appreciatively. I roll my eyes at such an Ava-response. 

“The real gift is inside,” I lean to bump my shoulder with hers. She dutifully opens the case, allowing a small photo to unfurl from within. She pulls out a square polaroid from over a year ago. 

“Sanja gave it to me,” my explanation falls on deaf ears as Ava stares intently at the photograph of us. It’s the very photograph taken of us from our fake-date at the carnival, right before entering the Hall of Mirrors. Ava’s arms are wrapped around my hips, my hand gently caressing her cheek as we gaze intently at each other. Despite the thick coat I wore then, I still vividly remember the numbing heat from where Ava’s hands. I dare to lift my gaze to gauge Ava’s reaction. She is still staring intently at the photograph, almost burning straight through it. 

“I wasn’t too sure if you' like it,” my voice snaps her out of her musing and her intense stare shifts to pierce through me. “I mean, just because I’m not really sure… what we are to each other…” 

There is a slight frown on Ava’s features again as she takes in my insecurity. Her mask cracks, letting the vulnerability beneath it seep through and I cannot help but meet her gaze despite how small I feel. It feels like hours before Ava responds. 

“Detective,” she begins. I cannot help but laugh quietly. Even in private moments like these Ava is always professional.

“I told you, you can use—“

“I love you.”

_Oh._

The three words leave Ava’s mouth with such assurance. There is no timidity, no carelessness in the way her lips form them. The sounds of the ocean fade as my attention focuses solely on Ava before me. The broody, grumpy vampire of Unit Bravo. 

The woman who loves me. 

To say I'm surprised to hear that come out of her mouth today would be an understatement.

She clears her throat a little, drawing me out of my musings. My attention fixates on her countenance, her mask completely fallen away letting her vulnerability burn through her emerald orbs as she waits on my response. I can feel a small pink dust my face as I lift a hand to caress Ava’s cheek. She instinctively nuzzles into my palm, her gaze never leaving mine. I smile.

“I love you, too.”

She smiles, two perfect dimples framing the corners of her mouth. 

And she kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all want me to write more


End file.
